


Felicia saves the day (As usual)

by Slenderlof



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Harry get's a hicky, M/M, he is so not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a hickey. And a board meeting. God damn it Peter, now, of all days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicia saves the day (As usual)

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” Harry yelled, storming into the kitchen with a scowl and pyjamas. Peter looked up from his cereal to Harry, his face beyond livid. 

“What?” Peter asked, he would be worried if it weren't for Harry's expression. It wasn't a truly angry expression, more of a 'you fucking dick' kind of look.

“What? What? This!” Harry was still yelling, turning his head and pointing at his neck. Right on his jawline, a neat purple bruise was formed, contrasting with his eerily pale neck. Peter stared at it for a second before answering. 

“A hickey? I don't see what the problem is Harry.” Peter turned back to his cereal with disinterest. This wasn't really how he wanted this morning to start, but life with Harry and Spider-man never did go as planned. Well, apart from that one snowy day last year maybe.

“The problem, Parker, is that I have a important meeting today, and I can't hide this!” Harry groaned and dropped onto one of the stools, slumping forwards to lay across the table dramatically. With his head muffled against the table and his arm, adding “I'm fucking screwed.” 

Peter looked away somewhat guiltily, watching the city out of the huge glass window. When he turned back to Harry, he was facing him, head propped up with one arm and staring at Peter. Harry smirked a little and reached over, grabbing Peter's coffee and taking a swig before Peter could vocalize his annoyance. He settled for a pout instead, which made Harry laugh lightly. “God, you look like a child.”

Peter's lips switched to a frown. “Says you.” He retorted, rolling his eyes. 

“I hope I'm not a child, or you'd be facing serious charges.” Harry replied quickly, sticking his tongue out at Peter and getting up again to go over to the mirror. Peter choked on a sip of his coffee, spluttering over the table while Harry turned to look at him with a feral grin and winked. 

“My god Peter, it's so big!” Harry moaned again as he looked in the mirror, poking at the hickey with one finger, the other pulling his collar down.

“Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about.” A female voice said from the doorway. Peter looked over, while Harry just raised a middle finger at the woman, still staring at his reflection. Felicia smiled and waved daintily at Peter as she walked in, going over to Harry. 

“Is that a-” She began to ask before Harry cut her off. 

“-a hickey.” He frowned. “And the whole boards gunna see it, I'm so fucked.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning away from the mirror.

“Well it definitely looks like you were.” She replied blandly, making Peter choke on another sip of coffee and causing Harry to laugh a little too. “I can help you hide that if you want?” She offered, smiling smugly. 

Harry nodded quickly. 

“Go get changed and then I'll sort it out.” She made a ushering motion with her hand, and Harry obliged, walking off. As soon as he was out of the room Felicia went over to Peter, collapsing onto one of the stools next to him and smiling gratefully as he slid a cup of coffee over to her. “I fucking love you.” She muttered, wrapping her hands around the cup. 

From the other room, Harry yelled out a “Hey!”, which made Felicia roll her eyes again. 

“Shut up and get changed Osborn.” Felicia retorted, dropping her handbag onto the kitchen table and tipping it's contents out. She rummaged around the stuff on the table, pulling a few tubes and containers to the side and dumping everything else back into her bag. She neatly arranged them in a row then went back to her coffee with a moan.

A cup and a half of coffee later, Harry finally walked back in. His hair was neatly styled and his suit was crisp, right down the the pinned tie and shined shoes. The mark on his jaw looked even more obvious now than with the baggy old top from before; it looked out of place. 

Felicia pushed another stool out towards Harry with her foot. “Sit down.” She ordered. Harry grumbled something about orders and bosses, but complied, sitting so he was facing her with the table at his side. Felicia spun around in her seat to face him too. “Okay, turn that way a bit and tilt your head to the left.” As he did so, she picked up one of the products and pulled off the cap. 

“What the hell is that?” Harry asked, eyeing the skin coloured stick warily.

“Concealer. Peter, fetch me some talcum powder can you?” She asked, rubbing the concealer onto Harry's neck and smudging it out, grimacing. “Your so pale Harry I swear.” She complained, smoothing it out and picking up another tube. 

“Excuse me for being born pale.” Harry muttered under his breath. Felicia frowned and prodded his bruise a little harder than necessary as she applied another concealer to his neck, this time a paler, liquid style one. Harry twitched and glared at Felicia, but she just ignored him ; picking up a small bottle and squirting some foundation onto her hand, adding it on top of the other two products expertly. 

“You're very good at this.” Peter commented as he came back in, a bottle of talcum powder in his hands. Without looking away, Felicia held her hand out for the bottle.

“Parker, I worked for a load of old fashioned white Christian men, If they knew I'd slept with someone before marriage they'd probably have fired me.” Peter grinned and went back to his cereal, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't comment, afraid to talk while she was spreading junk all over his jaw with vigour. Felicia dumped some powder on her hand and coated her index finger with it, tapping it on Harry's neck, blowing it and repeating a few times before pulling away. 

“It's not perfect, but it'll do for the board meeting.” She frowned and handed Harry a pocket mirror, shoving her make-up back in her bag. Harry inspected it closely, part of his neck was slightly darker than the rest, but it was pretty even and you couldn't see the bruise. 

He clipped the mirror shut and dropped it into Felicia's bag with a nod. She smiled and got up, turning to Peter. “And Parker, stop giving him hickeys above the collar line, okay?” She said, in a more order tone than Anything else. He nodded. 

“He usually doesn't.” Harry replied, walking around the two to stand beside Peter. “Make of that sentence what you will.” 

Felicia fake-gagged, finger pointing to her mouth.

“I'll see you later, Love you.” Harry said quickly, kissing Peter's cheek then patting it as he headed for the door. 

“Love you too Harry. Bye Felicia.” Peter called after them as they left. Felicia waved goodbye and left Peter alone in the room. He shrugged and went back to his cereal, ever-thankful for the presence of Felicia in their lives.  
~

The next day, Harry flipped on the news channel in the lounge. “Parker!” He yelled, fingers on his temple. “I'm blaming you for this!” 

Peter walked cautiously into the room to see the Tv with a headline of “Harry Osborn wears make-up?” And a picture of Harry in bad lighting, making the contrast in tones on his neck clear and highlighting a smudge of foundation on his glove. 

“Aww Shit.”


End file.
